Destino
by Mitsuko5399
Summary: Luego de casi ser secuestrada karin por voluntad de su hermano es obligada a irse a un reino totalmente desconocido donde encontrara amor pero a su vez también la encontraran sus enemigos que buscan venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

De repente todo fue oscuridad no pudo o no quería saber que pasaba a su alrededor, lo único que podía ver era a los invitados corriendo despavoridos por una razón que ella aun no lograba comprender; de repente de alguna extraña forma se vio rodeada por unos desconocidos totalmente vestidos de negro que la apuntaban, luego sintió un dolor ligero cerca de su cabeza; luego todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Luchando en medio del patio del palacio donde hacia solo unos minutos todo era felicidad se encontraba luchando Kurosaki Ichigo que hace unas horas fue coronado rey del reino de karakura; todo estaba tranquilo cuando de repente aparecieron ninjas de todos los lugares del castillo, lo primero que hizo Ichigo fue dirigir la vista hacia su pequeña hermana Karin y sintió rabia e ira cuando lo hizo; diez ninjas todos armados;en ese mismo instante se dirigió hacia ellos.<p>

Cuando llego comenzó a pelear y los fue derrotando uno por uno rápidamente; los 2 ninjas a los cuales aun no derrotaba al ver que no podían ganarle comenzaron a huir; pero eso no le importaba a Ichigo, lo que le importaba era que con ellos se llevaban a su pequeña hermana; tan rápido como le era posible los perseguía pero le fue bloqueado el camino y eso lo detuvo un momento, momento que los secuestradores aprovecharon para encontrar la entrada y escabullirse.

-¡Karin!-grito el chico desesperado por llegar a sus enemigo; mientras tanto estos estaban a punto de huir.

De repente el chico pudo ver como caían los cuerpos inertes de los secuestradores; alado de estos se encontraba un impotente hombre de quimono verde y sombrero, el cual se encontraba envainando una espada cubierta de sangre.

Los ninjas al ver la aparición del hombre huyeron despavoridos dejando el patio solo con el rey y el extraño hombre del quimono que cargaba a la princesa antes secuestrada.

-Urahara-dijo el chico un poco mas relajado

-Kurosaki-san siento mucho tu perdida-dijo el hombre cuya mirada se oscureció de repente

-Si, aun no puedo creer que mi padre ya no este con nosotros-dijo el chico recordando los últimos momentos de su padre

**Flash Back**

-Ichigo- decía un hombre recostado en una cama. Este tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, se le veía abatido y muy cansado, su cara se encontraba pálida y casi sin vida muy distinto de los tiempos de antaño antes de contraer una enfermedad muy extraña; donde su cara mostraba felicidad y amor para con los suyos ahora solo había cansancio y tristeza por no ver crecer completamente a sus hijos.

-Aquí estoy papa-dijo el chico casi susurrando

-Hijo, mi tiempo es corto por eso te pido que cuides a tu pequeña hermana-dijo el hombre

-Lo haré padre, te juro que lo haré- dijo el chico con decisión

-Lo sé, sé que lo harás, también se que seras un buen gobernante y que Karin algún día se convertirá en una hermosa joven; crece,ten tu propia familia, consigue la felicidad y si es que puedes muere con una sonrisa - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Papá- dijo el chico conteniendo las lágrimas

-Ichigo no olvides que siempre te he amado a ti y a tu hermana-dijo el hombre con su ultimo aliento

**Fin Flash Back**

-Cambiando de tema kurosaki-san estas seguro que quieres encargarme a tu pequeña hermana hasta que ya no la persigan-dijo el hombre en tono serio

-Si Urahara, alejarla de mi no es fácil ya que es la única familia que me queda, pero se que esto será por su bien-dijo el chico seriamente

-No te preocupes la criaremos bien junto con Yoruichi-

-Lo sé-dijo el chico mientras colocaba un collar en forma de un dragón rojo en el cuello de su pequeña hermana-Cuídate Karin-dijo el chico mientras pensaba -_algún día cuando no corras peligro podrás regresar a tu hogar-_

En ese momento Urahara se fue llevándose a Karin a un lugar donde podría estar segura...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Bueno hola a todos espero que le haya gustado el inicio, esta sera una historia media larga, y espero que les haya gustado aunque este corto, pero no desesperen haré mi mejor esfuerzo.<p>

pst: Por favor si les gusto la historia espero que dejen reviews.

Nos vemos :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Luego de eso Urahara junto con Yoruichi ambos padrinos de Karin, ambos ayudados por su trabajo un poco peculiar lograron viajar por los diferentes reinos para así perder a los posibles ninjas que hubieran podido escapar de sus medios de seguridad, y así los días se convirtieron en semanas, estas en meses, y así estos últimos en años en donde por lo general los conflictos habían cesado.Y desde el incidente en la coronación hacia 10 años los intentos de secuestro se habían convertido solo en malos recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Dentro de una habitación se podía observar a dos adultos y una joven discutiendo ávidamente .<p>

-Karin, por última vez esto es algo que esta fuera de tu alcance-decía una mujer de cabello morado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba seriamente a la joven pelinegra con la que se encontraba discutiendo.

-Pero quiero ir a verlo, han pasado diez años en los que no nos hemos visto - insistió la pelinegra deseando que su deseo fuera cumplido.

-Calma, calma, ¿que les parece si dejamos este tema para mas tarde?- pregunto un rubio mientras se tapaba el rostro con un abanico. Ambas mujeres lo miraron algo sorprendidas ya que el no había hablado desde que comenzaron a discutir y eso era ya hace dos horas en las cuales ninguna de las mujeres quería ceder a los deseos de la otra.

Luego de un incomodo silencio se escucho un cansado -esta bien- que provenía de ambas mujeres que decidieron rendirse puesto que esa discusión no las llevaría a ningún lado, y al final no tenían tiempo para eso, ya que hoy seria su presentación ante el soberano de ese reino.

Al ver que no tenia nada mas que hacer la pelinegra decidió marcharse y mientras lo hacía iba diciendo con cansancio -Voy a salir, llegare a tiempo para la presentación no se preocupen, solo voy a conocer la ciudad- a lo que termino de decir esto la pelinegra ya había salido dejando a los dos adultos ya resignados por el carácter independiente de la joven.

* * *

><p>El ambiente era agradable niños jugando por doquier, parejas caminando, mujeres recibiendo a sus esposos luego de la larga jornada. Salir a caminar había sido una buena idea ya que después de la discusión necesitaba un tiempo a solas y también de paso podría conocer un poco la ciudad donde viviría por un tiempo.<p>

Odiaba tener que cambiar de ciudad tan seguido, aunque gracias a eso conocía muchos lugares y a muchas personas, era duro lo sabía; llegar a un lugar donde no conoces a nadie y luego cuando ya tengas conocidos e incluso amigos tener que irte y dejarlos cuando ellos ya se estaban formando parte de tu vida, pero tenía que comenzar de nuevo; solo esperaba que esta vez pudieran quedarse un poco más de tiempo antes de irse de nuevo a otro reino y ese no sería Karakura por mucho que ella suplicara .

Pero al menos se sentia mas agusta en este reino, aunque eso probablemente fuera a causa de que se parecía mucho a su hogar aunque no lo recordaba bien.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que a pesar de estar a las afueras de la capital no parecía haber delincuencia ya que a pesar de estar atardeciendo aun se podía observar a los niños jugando des preocupadamente por todo el lugar.

Luego de conocer el pueblo, comenzó a camin ar hacia el castillo que se encontraba elevado como algo inalcanzable y poderoso, aunque eso no era cierto ya que podía ver pasar a muchos sirvientes correr por todos lados, seguramente organizando todo para el baile de máscaras donde se realizaría la presentación para la cual ella ya debería estar lista.

-_Yoruichi va a matarme_-penso la pelinegra mientras se apresuraba a llegar al castillo.

* * *

><p>-Hitsugaya-kun ya estas listo para conocer a nuestros invitados-decía un hombre pálido de contextura delgada que era atenuada por un largo cabello blanco y unos amigables ojos grises. Mientras hablaba el hombre miraba fijamente a un joven de 18 años de ojos aguamarina y cabello blanco que desafiaba la gravedad.<p>

-!Si estoy listo¡ Ukitake-dijo el joven caminando hacia la salida, mientras pensaba que la presentación de los invitados en un baile era algo exagerado. Sabía que los invitados eran muy importantes, pero nunca supo bien el por qué, pero, por más que pregunto Ukitake solo le dijo que era algo sin importancia.

-Bajemos, ya todos nos están esperando y no te olvides de usar la máscara que te entregó Ayumi-san - comentó Ukitake mientras que bajaba hacia el salón donde la fiesta tendría lugar._  
><em>

-_¿Que tendrán de especial estos invitados para que su tío realizase una fiesta?-_ pensó el alvino mientras se ponía su máscara y bajaba al salón.

* * *

><p>En cuanto atravesó la puerta de su ahora cuarto temporal, el infierno comenzó, ya que, dentro se encontraba Yoruichi sentada sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que podría aterrorizar a cualquiera. Y ahí lo supo, estaba enojada, probablemente la regañaría, la haría vestirse a la velocidad de la luz, le arrancaría los cabellos tratando de peinarla y luego le prohibiría volver a salir sin su permiso y menos enojada como había estado hace unas horas. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era entrar y afrontar lo que la esperaba.<p>

-Cámbiate rápido, que en diez minutos vengo a peinarte -dijo Yoruichi mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación, dejando a la joven desconcertada.

-Así de fácil; no me vas a regañar-pregunto la joven mirando fijamente hacia la puerta donde la pelimorado se encontraba.

-No, no te voy a regañar, así que apúrate antes de que cambie de opinión-suspiro cansadamente la pelimorado mientras salia de la habitación

Mientras tanto la pelinegra comenzó a cambiar su ropa por un hermoso vestido azul marino, de corte princesa hasta las rodillas, ella sabía que era un poco simple pero este resaltaba su figura esbelta, y así luego de ponerse unos tacones del mismo color del vestido comenzó a ir a la habitación de Yoruichi para que la ayudara a arreglarse.

* * *

><p>-Buenas noches a todos-decía Ukitake a través de un micrófono ubicado en una tarima en unas de las esquinas del gran salón de baile, donde se encontraban varios miembros de la nobleza y también los aldeanos de el reino.<p>

-Esta noche damas y caballeros han sido convocados para la presentacion de los recientes invitados del reino, que por cierto son muy conocidos a si que aqui están y esperemos que se presenten- dijo Ukitake mirando fijamente a sus invitados.

-Buenas noches a todos, a pesar que hay mucha gente que me conoce me presentare , mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, mas conocido por ser el mejor espadachin hasta ahora conocido, la mujer a mi lado es Yoruichi Shihoin mi esposa y ex líder de las fuerzas especiales que mantienen el control y la paz entre todos los reinos y la encantadora joven aquí es mi adorada sobrina Karin, aprovechando que tengo la atención de todos me gustaría agradecer al rey Ukitake por su amabilidad con nosotros - explico el rubio mientras que el y sus acompañantes bajaban de la tarima uniéndose con la multitud.

-Ahora, que comience el festín-decía Ukitake mientras que la música comenzaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

La fiesta comenzó al sonar la primera canción toda la gente comenzó a dirigirse hacia las mesas que con anterioridad ya habían sido asignadas, unos que otros buscaban pareja para dirigirse a la pista de baile donde ya varias se encontraban bailando al son de la música. Mientras esto se desarrollaba Karin se alejaba lentamente de la tarima donde su "tío " se encontraba hablando amenamente con el rey; posiblemente este se encontraba charlando acerca de sus aventuras alrededor de los distintos reinos , ya que solo muy pocas personas dejaban sus hogares para explorar los demas reinos, por lo tanto Urahara con todos sus conocimientos adquiridos a traves de sus viajes era una persona sabia, confiable y sobre todo respetada por los demas.

* * *

><p>-¿<em>Donde estará Yoruichi ?<em>- se preguntaba Karin mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de localizar a cierta pelimorado. Tan concentrada estaba en su búsqueda que la pelinegro no se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas se encontraba un apuesto joven de tez blanca como la leche, que resaltaba gracias a unos sedosos mechones negros que brillabana la par que sus ojos que eran de un extraño color zafiro .

-Disculpe señorita me podría conceder esta pieza- preguntó el joven que no tendría más de diesiocho años,mientras miraba fijamente a Karin que lo miraba quedamente sin saber si declinar o no la propuesta del joven. Al final decidio negarse ya que aun tenia que buscar a Yoruichi ademas de que se encontraba incomoda con la presencia del joven, aunque prefirio ignorar la sensacion.

-Creo que tendre que negar su propuesta, ya que en este momento me tengo que reunir con mi tía, asi que si me dilculpa joven ...-

-Kimura, Kimura Ken-decia el joven mientras tomaba y besaba superficialmente los nudillos de la joven. -A su servicio-dijo el joven mientras se reincorporaba y sonreia calidamente a la pelinegro.

-Bueno Kimura-san ha sido un gusto conocerlo, y creo que su propuesta deberá ser en otra ocasión-declaró la pelinegro mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y se alejaba para seguir buscando a Yoruichi.

-Hasta pronto Karin-chan-susurro el joven antes de perderse entre la multitud

* * *

><p>-Shiro-chan- llamó una castaña refiriendose a cierto peliblanco, que se encontraba cerca de su mesa.<p>

-Hinamori, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el albino acercandose a la castaña.

-Ummp, y yo creí que recibirias mejor a tu amiga luego de no verla durante tres largos años-dijo en un mohín la castaña mientras se levantaba de su silla así quedando de frente al albino.

-Perdón Hinamori, es solo que me sorprendes, no esperaba encontrarte y menos en esta fiesta- dijo justificandose el joven.

-Bueno ya no importa, la razón de que esté aquí es porque he decidido pasar la primavera contigo, para compensar este largo tiempo que no nos hemos visto-dijo la castaña sonriendole a su amigo.

-Que bueno Hinamori, aunque me disculpo por adelantado ya que mis distintas clases posiblemente mermen el tiempo que pueda acompañarte-respondió con algo de pesar el albino.

-Entonces habrá que aprovechar el tiempo, hablando de aprovechar el tiempo Yukio-kun dijo que vendría ya que no se perdería ni en un millon de años la oportunidad de verte, es más dijo que después de todo este tiempo ha extrañado mucho a su mejor amigo, y que para recompensar todo el tiempo perdido tiene una sorpresa para tí-agregó sonriendo la joven ya que pasaria un tiempo con sus amigos.

Luego de escuchar a su amiga un escalofrío recorrio al albino, aun se acordaba la vez que lo conoció, solo había tenido trece años, en esa edad aun era ingenuo cosa que el otro chico utilizó en su contra, por lo tanto luego de conocerlo dejo de ir a las reuniones preparadas por los nobles, no vaya a ser que se encontrara alguien parecido a el, o peor.

La sola idea lo atormentantaba por eso se habia prometido no cometer el mismo error que el día que lo conoció .

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

-Shiro-chan, vamos a bailar- insistía una joven castaña de trece años que llevaba un hermoso moño y un vestido tipo campana rosado que resaltaba sus achocolatados ojos.

-No quiero Hinamori ademas cuantas veces te he dicho que es Hitsugaya-decía un joven de trece años, de baja estatura, cabello balanco como la nieve y ojos aguamarina.

-uhhmp esta bien puedes quedarte aquí no te necesito- dijo enojada la castaña mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile, buscando a alguien con quien hacer pareja. Pero su error fue detenerse a medio camino asi que un choque fué inevitable.

-puump- se escucho en toda la sala- _Esto va a doler -_ pensó la castaña esperando la caída, la cual nunca llego ya que la sostuvo un joven de unos profundos ojos verdes y cabello rubio, el que parecía tener su misma edad.

-Se encuentra bien-preguntó el joven.

-Si, gracias por ayudarme...ehhm.- dijo sonrojandose la castaña al ver lo apuesto que era el chico.

-Oh perdón por no presentarme, soy Yukio Voralverna-dijo el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia-A su servicio señorita ...-

-Hinamori, Hinamori Momo- agregó rápidamente la castaña.

-Entonces Hinamori-san me concede esta pieza- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la chica y dirigiendola a la pista de baila donde juntos bailaron mucho tiempo.

_-Dónde estará Hinamori?- se_ preguntó el albino al no ver hacia amiga hace una hora, queria pedirle disculpas por ser tan rudo con ella, aunque tanbien era su culpa al ostigarle cuando sabía que odiaba bailar.

-Ja ja ja, eres muy gracioso Voralverna-san.- escuchó el albino esas palabras y se fue acercando hacia el sonido que provenia de una mesa donde se encontraban su amiga y un chico que el no conocía.

-Shiro-chan acércate, tengo que presentarte a alguien-dijo Hinamori cuando diviso a su el alvino estuvo al alcance de la chica esta lo agarró del brazo jalandole directamente hacia la mesa y sin darle tiempo ni para respirar ella lo presentó al chico que ahora lo miraba con diversión.

-Shiro-chan este es Yukio Voralverna- presentó al albino - Voralverna-san este es Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p>Y desde ese día el Voralverna se convirtió en su amigo-enemigo oficial, aunque se comportara como un caballero con las damas su comportamiento con los chicos era muy distinto tanto así que el era su único "amigo" hombre.<p>

-Shiro-chan apúrate - dijo la castaña sacando al albino de sus divagaciones.

-Hitsugaya que gusto verte- escucho el albino reconociendo inmediatamente ese tono malicioso tan conocido por el.

-Igualmente Voralverna- respondió el albino con una sonrisa que mas bien parecia una mueca.

* * *

><p>HOLAA LECTORES ! Como estan ?.<p>

Bueno primero quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia, se que me demoro demasiado XD pero tratare de subir mas pronto. Aquí les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste.


End file.
